One Shots
by dottietail
Summary: Just some random one shots that I write when I'm bored. Feel free to waste your valuable time reading them!
1. Goodbye, Katara

Okay, first oneshot. Hopefully it isn't complete crap. Fair warning: This one is painfully short. I wrote this a few weeks ago, in the format of Aang writing a letter to Katara after his death in the invasion. _If _he died and Zuko was never fighting for the Avatar and remained loyal to his father. Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The first thing that entered my mind before flying over the battlefield with my hang-glider, was you.

I looked out over the Fire Nation, at the damage this war has done. I look at the debris, at the bodies, that lay on the streets. Broken and untouched. I spotted Sokka, his trusty boomerang in hand, calculating his next move. I also saw Toph along with the other earthbenders, bending rocks out of the earth and chucking them at our opponents.

And then I saw you.

Your hands moved and swayed with the water, your eyes narrowed with determination. I couldn't help remembering the North Pole, and how you seemed to master waterbending so perfectly, so easily. You were beautiful to watch. I smiled to myself. It's was funny, how far we'd come since then. Perhaps Zuko will never change, considering why he seemed to be fighting with the Fire Nation. Do you think he will ever regain his honor?

He spotted me in the sky, and sent the biggest fire blast he could summon. I easily dodged it, but my hang-glider didn't. A smoking hole sizzled through the left wing, sending me plummeting to the ground.

"Aang!" I heard a voice scream, assuming it was yours. I crashed to the ground with a thud, with Zuko towering over me. His arm was reared back for the final blow. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My body was paralyzed.

"It's time we end this," said Zuko, before sending the final blast.

Do you wanna know the last thing I thought before it all ended?

"Thank you, Katara," I whispered. "For everything."


	2. The Panda Lily

This one is still pretty short, but longer than the last one. Just and idea of how Aang would give Katara the panda lily if the volcano wasn't going to erupt. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm telling you, Aang. Flowers are okay if you're married, but for now you just gotta act like you don't care either way," said Sokka.  
"But Aunt Wu told me to listen to my heart, and right now it's telling me to give her this panda lily," replied Aang.  
"Well I still think Aunt Wu's predictions aren't real."  
The two friends walked down the volcano, Aang gripping the flower with care, and Sokka complaining the whole way down. Aang was definitley excited to give Katara the flower, but  
also very nervous. What should he say? What if she doesn't like him back?  
"So how exactly are you going to give it to her?" asks Sokka reading his mind. Aang shrugged. They were off of the volcano now, treking towards the village. "I don't think Mang  
will care either way."  
"Mang?!" Aang exclaimed. "What makes you think I like Mang?"

Sokka shrugged. "Just an assumption. Besides, who else would have enough reason to like?" Aang hesitated.

"Uhh.." What if he doesn't want me to like Katara? Before Aang could answer, they were already at the village entrance. "Well I'm going to go give her the flower! Bye Sokka!" Aang yelled as he descended farther into the village. Aang ran like the wind, which wasn't hard being an airbender, frantically searching for Katara. He glanced at the flower in his hand, just to make sure it was still there. It's beauty reminded him or Katara. He knew she'd love it.  
"Aang!" he heard Katara yell just as he collided into her. Aang stood up, blushing, and helped Katara up as well.  
"Sorry!" Aang said. Katara smiled.  
"It's alright Aang. I was just about to get another one of Aunt Wu's readings, but she locked me out! After all the business I've given her!"  
"But she doesn't even charge."  
"I know, but still." She glanced at the panda lily. "Who's the flower for?"  
"Oh." Aang seemed to have just remembered he was holding it, let alone that he was supposed to give it to her. "For you." He held the flower out and she took it. Katara blushed scarlet.  
"Wow. Thanks Aang. I love it," she said. To Aang's relief, she smiled wide.  
"Your welcome," he replied. As a thank you, Katara leaned over and planted him a kiss-on the lips. It was quick, but it lasted forever in Aang's memory.


	3. Confessions

Another one shot for your self enjoyment. Please note that I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. Me just use for fan fiction. You no sue.

The crackle of the fire echoed through the dark, soundless night as Aang, Katara, and Sokka surrounded the campfire, preserving as much heat as they possibly could while sitting in the cold, frigid air. The closer they got to the Northern Water Tribe, the more they found themselves nearly freezing to death. Despite the comments by Sokka that Aang should man up and get used to the cold weather, considering he and Katara had lived in it their entire life, but to Aang it wasn't exactly the best pep talk into sucking it up and getting over it. And strangely enough, he did. It was his strange way of hopefully getting Katara's attention, and to show her that he could last a night in the cold just as much as Sokka could. He wasn't entirely sure if it was working or not, but she wasn't making fun of him, which was a start.

Appa and the gang had landed in a small clearing somewhere at the tip of the Earth Kingdom, a mass of sea away from the Northern Water Tribe. Aang didn't really think Appa was all that cold, considering he had a ton of fur sitting atop his back. They would sleep against him to stay warmer, but Appa never really liked people sleeping on him besides his saddle. So instead, they were making camp as usual. As if it wasn't below zero degrees outside and they were perfectly comfortable in the below freezing temperature. So here they were. Aang, Sokka and Katara all huddled around a small but warm fire, dying out by the second. Quite frankly, Aang was surprised Sokka managed to keep his mouth shut recently. He expected him to be complaining about the weather and day dreaming about meat 24/7. But he just sat by Katara, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his arm with her own around her knees. Aang couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt at the sight, which was a ridiculous thought because he knew that Sokka and Katara were siblings. But he couldn't help fantasizing about himself in Sokka's place at the moment. He pictured his own arm around her shoulders, strong and comforting. Katara would be smiling and it would seem as if being in each others embrace was worth the cold. Aang might even be taller, too. He was snapped out of his reverie when Katara spoke.

"The fire's dying out," She said, her voice hoarse. Sokka nodded, understanding what she was implying. He gently let go of her and stood up, glancing at both of them.

"I'll go get some more fire wood. Try not to freeze to death while I'm gone," He said. His voice was blunt and lifeless, like traveling across the world was boring. The dead leaves crunched under his feet as he exited the clearing and descended deeper and deeper into the forest. Aang and Katara sat in silence for a while, lost in thought. The icy cold was like a slap of reality to Aang, reminding him of where they were going, and why. He was the Avatar, the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. But even if he wasn't, he still liked to think that he was doing all of this for Katara, and for the sake of her waterbending. But no matter how hard and how often he thought of the situation that way, it didn't make it true.  
It didn't make him a regular airbender.

At that moment, he looked up at Katara. He was surprised when he found that she was already staring at him. Her bright blue eyes glistened in the moonlight, and he immediately looked down with a bright red blush.

"You know, despite the cold," said Katara. "It's actually a really pretty night." Aang glanced at the moon and then back at Katara. He couldn't help thinking that the moon's beauty was pale in comparison to Katara's, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he nodded. "You're strangely quiet tonight. Just like Sokka. What's up with you guys tonight?" Aang didn't answer immediately. He didn't know why Sokka wasn't speaking, and honestly he didn't want to question it.

He shrugged. "I just have nothing to say, I guess." More silence. The fire was still putting out a faint glow on it's surroundings, making it still possible to see each others faces. Aang was still able to see Katara's flushed cheeks, her bright blue eyes. This wasn't the first time he noticed Katara's beauty. He admired it everyday. He wanted with all his heart to be able to tell her how he felt, but unfortunately fear of being rejected overcame that want. But tonight, he wondered. He wondered if he would ever get another chance alone with her like tonight. He wondered if maybe she would say yes. He wondered if she would say no. But most of all, he wondered why he was still waiting. He took a deep breath of the freezing air, his lungs burning from the cold. He would tell her. Tonight or not at all. "Katara can I…can I tell you something?" He managed to choke out. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Aang swallowed. "Well ever since we met I…I always thought you were kinda pretty. And then we became good friends and we got to know each other better and I really need to tell you something that I have been waiting to tell you for a long time now and—" He sighed, realizing that he was babbling. He could see a perplexed look on Katara's face in the little light that was left of the fire. "I like you. But, more than friends." He winced as his voice broke.

He though he saw realization register onto her face before the fire completely died out, leaving them in complete blackness besides the crescent moon up above, highlighting the edges of her features. "Aang," She whispered. He barely heard her, but he did. Her voice had a mix of relief, realization, and bewilderment. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Aang hadn't moved from where he was sitting—he hadn't really moved at all. But he found himself standing up, his body tense, and edging toward the direction where Sokka had left to get fire wood.

"I'm gonna go find Sokka," He said quietly, not looking at her. He walked lowly at first, but when he reached the concealment of the trees he broke out into a run. Running away from Katara's reply to his sudden expression of feelings. "Sokka!" He yelled. He really needed some advice from him, even though he never really knew what Sokka was talking about and there was the fact that it never worked for his 'lady troubles'. "Sok—" He began to shout again, but was cut short, by a hand covering his mouth from behind, and another pulling him back behind a tree. Aang screamed and thrashed around in the captors embrace, until he realized that the figure that had snatched him was really the tall but slender body of Sokka.

"Shhh!," Sokka exclaimed, holding a finger to his mouth. "Do you want every animal within a mile radius to come and eat us?" He whispered. Aang shook his head violently, and Sokka slowly edged his hand away from his mouth. "What're you doing out here anyway? I thought you were staying with Katara."

"I…," began Aang. "I came to check on you."

"Well, thanks Mom. I appreciate it," Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "Here, carry these." He handed Aang a handful of tree limbs and sticks. "Follow me." And he did. Sokka led him back to camp, Katara staring at Aang the entire time when they arrived. Sokka did the ritual of making the fire, a complicated process Aang couldn't keep track of in the darkness. By the time a new fire was burning again and they were all huddled around I as before, Aang kept his gaze away from Katara. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to hear her answer to his suddenly spoken feelings, but all the same it felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off his chest.


End file.
